


I'm Ready

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demisexuality, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub!Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The relationship between Dean, Sam, and Castiel changes over time.





	1. Chapter 1

They had a nice balance, really.  Sure, to anyone else their relationship might have looked strange, but it worked for them.

Or at least, they acted like it did.

Dean and Sam had been together forever, since Dean had finally given in to his little brother’s arguments.  They weren’t  _just_  brothers, and Dean sure as hell knew that all along, trying to put it off until Sam was old enough to really understand.

It was off and on for a long while, until finally they made a permanent pair when Dean came back from hell. That was a huge discussion, but of course the sex had been incredible.

Enter Castiel.

Angel, non-gender conforming (except for his vessel, of course), asexual being.  Or so they thought.

Dean and Castiel had their ‘profound bond,’ of course, bringing their relationship closer by the day. Castiel was there for Dean when he needed it, but also pushed all the right buttons when they fought.

It was Sam who pointed it out to Dean one day, actually.

“You know, sometimes when you get mad at Cas, it’s almost as if you’re pissed off at your lover,” Sam threw over his shoulder after witnessing another fantastic fight between the two of them.

Dean scoffed in response, bringing the walls up around his emotional zone.  “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy,” he responded, pouring himself a drink.  “Lover…pssh.”

Dean’s brain was whirring.  _Lover?  Him and Cas?_   His heart began beating fast and a pinching feeling settled in his gut as he slowly turned toward his brother, unsure of what Sam’s reaction truly was about this – he had brought it up, after all…

“Sam?” Dean asked, needing the logical and comforting side of his established lover desperately.

Sam stood, walking over to Dean and taking the drink from his hands.  He gathered his older, but slightly shorter, brother into his arms, kissing his neck.  “’s alright, De,” he whispered against Dean’s skin.  “I’m not mad, just making you see something that you never would have seen yourself.”

Dean pulled away, looking as though his whole world had been rocked.  “Yeah,” he replied, nodding through his realization.  “Well, he’s  _Cas_ , so there’s not like anything would happen there…”

It wasn’t too long before Castiel got his grace ripped out of him, making him all-too-human.  Human and weak.  Hurt, Castiel made his way to the bunker, looking for the help of his only friends.

Dean is the one who found him in all of his injury, emotions swirling around the hunter with one look at Castiel’s body.  “Fuck, Cas, you can’t-“ was all Dean was able to get out before he kissed the once-angel, worry overriding any thought other than  _care for Cas, be there for Cas, love Cas._

Sam walked in on them in a liplock, sneaking out as quietly as possible as soon as he realized what was happening in front of him.  He listened from his room as Dean set Castiel up in a spare bed, nursing his wounds and feeding him, coaxing him to sleep before ever going to find his brother.

“Sammy-“ Dean started to say as he walked in Sam’s room, finding Sam in his bed.

“Dean,” Sam interrupted, patting the spot next to him on the bed.  “It’s alright, De,” Sam repeated the words he’d used before, grabbing Dean’s hand to twine their fingers together.  “Contrary to popular belief, you’ve got a big heart – big enough for both of us.  I will not stand in the way of your happiness.”

Dean couldn’t believe what Sam was offering him – a free pass to be with both Sam and Castiel – but he listened as his brother coached him through wooing Castiel.  Sam was even the one to talk to Castiel about how  _he_ felt.

“I’ve never been attracted to anyone before,” Castiel told Sam one night in his room.  Sam’s eyebrows shot up at the confession, but he stayed silent, letting Castiel continue if he wanted.  “As angels, we have no need or want for sexual attraction. It isn’t forbidden, per say, but it just never happens.”

Castiel looked over at Sam, seeing the hunter listening intently.  “I suppose angels could be classified as asexual beings, in the way that we don’t have any interest or need for sex.”

Sam nodded, wondering where Castiel was going with this line of conversation.  “Ever since Dean…”

A wistful look crossed Castiel’s face, a hint of a smile landing there that pulled Sam ever closer. He could imagine the same exact look on his face as he thought about Dean: a combination of love, admiration, respect, and  _want_.

“The connection I have with Dean has brought out so many feelings I never imagined having,” Castiel continued, “but I  _need_  Dean, I want him in every way, including sexually.”

They met eyes again, Sam seeing the sincerity and hopelessness on Castiel’s face.  “You know,” Sam answered, “there may be a word for the way you are, Cas.”

Castiel tilted his head, listening.  “Demisexuals are people who have no sexual attraction unless there’s already a strong emotional connection.  It’s not exact, but that sounds kind of like what you’re describing.”

Castiel nodded, losing himself in thought.  Sam let him be, needing space from his brother’s other boyfriend, not willing to allow himself to be jealous but wishing that he could have something more…

They fell into a routine, Dean going from Sam to Castiel’s bed and back, a mutual understanding between the three of them.  They fought together by day, hunting and researching and learning, and played together by night.  Castiel got his angel mojo back and things still stayed the same.  Sam and Castiel spent nearly as much time together as Dean did with either, only excusing themselves for intimate times when needed or wanted.

It was nice.

Then things got interesting.

Castiel disappeared for days, driving Dean absolutely crazy with worry.  Sam did his best to reassure his brother, coming up with reason after reason for Castiel to have gone without word or things that he might be doing, even trying to distract Dean with intense and crazy sex…Dean was still worried.

After nearly a week, the bunker door opened.  Sam and Dean looked up from where they sat in the library and watched the angel walk in, determined but peaceful look on his face.  Dean spouted some choice words, reprimanding Castiel for disappearing and scaring him, not answering his phone, but Castiel ignored him.

Instead he marched right up to Sam, pulling his face in for a kiss before Sam knew what was happening.

Sam kissed him right back, seeing as it was Castiel and he cared for the angel more than he probably should, not thinking about how or why Castiel was kissing him.

Dean shut up immediately, looking like a fish out of water as he watched his two lovers kiss, the sight something he never thought he’d see.

Castiel pulled back from Sam, keeping his face in his hands so Sam couldn’t pull away.

“I want this,” Castiel spoke softly, eyes pleading with Sam to understand what he was saying.  He did, of course, Sam’s pupils dilating at the implications that he and Cas had formed such a strong relationship that Castiel now wanted him…sexually.

Sam nodded, giving Castiel a minute smile of agreement before his eyes flicked to Dean.  Castiel’s eyes followed, taking one hand from Sam’s face to reach out for the older Winchester.

“I’m ready, for all of this,” Castiel said louder as Dean grabbed his hand, confusion mixed with excitement in his eyes.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said breathlessly, pulling Castiel in for a kiss before kissing Sam as well.  “I’ve always wanted this, but…”

“You were waiting for me, and the wait is over,” Castiel finished for him.  Sam stood, grabbing both of his lovers and heading for his room, eager to see what exactly Castiel was ready for, hoping it would last forever.


	2. I'm Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel realizes he wants Sam, the three of them take it to the bedroom.

“I don’t really…” Castiel said as soon as they were in Sam’s room.  He looked nervous, even though he was the one who initiated all of this in the first place.  

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean said, immediately going to comfort the angel.  His arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close.  “Whatever you want to do, we’re happy.”  Dean looked to Sam for confirmation and got it with a nod of his head.  

“It’s not that I don’t want, it’s that I don’t know what to do,” Castiel clarified.  “I know what to do when it’s just you and me,” he said to Dean before turning to Sam and stepping out of Dean’s arms.  “But this is about Sam, too.”

Sam smiled, leaning down to peck Castiel on the lips again.  “I’m not all that different than Dean, really,” he joked.  That made a smile replace the slight frown on Castiel’s face.  

“I have an idea,” Dean said, drawing their eyes.  “I know both of you, I know what both of you like.  Let me, ah, tell you what to do.”

Sam’s eyes blew black at the suggestion, immediately liking the idea.  He already liked it when Dean ordered him around, something they’d discovered a few years back in the bedroom, but this was even more than that.  Dean telling him exactly how to make Castiel feel good and vice versa? 

“I’m game.”

Castiel looked up at Sam with his words, seeing how serious Sam was.  And how seriously turned on.  “If Sam’s alright with that, then I am as well,” Castiel agreed.  Dean nodded, wringing his hands together before finding his way to the chair in the corner of the room.  

“Okay then,” he said, seeing the two of them standing there staring at him.  “Sammy, are you alright with Cas…”

He let the question hang in the air, hoping he was reading the situation correctly.  With it being Castiel’s first time with Sam – with anyone other than Dean, actually – Dean figured that Castiel would want to be the one in charge, so to speak. 

“Yeah, yes, please,” Sam answered, swallowing deeply.  His Adam’s apple bobbed, drawing Dean’s eye for a moment.  

“Cas, kiss him.”

The first order was an easy one to follow, since kissing was the thing that Sam and Castiel had already done together.  Castiel took it seriously, though, looking up at Sam with a question in his eye before he even started leaning in.  The corner of Sam’s lips quirked upward, a minute movement that Castiel knew meant Sam was happy.

That was all Castiel needed to lean in, pressing his lips to Sam’s.  “He likes it when you put your fingers in his hair when you kiss him,” Dean offered, so Castiel followed the suggestion.  His right hand rested on Sam’s cheek while his left moved to the back of Sam’s head, threading his fingers through Sam’s soft strands.  

Sam moaned and let his large hands find their way to Castiel’s waist, squeezing him gently to let Castiel know he was enjoying it.  Castiel’s hips leaned forward, pressing their bodies together from knee to chest.

Sam felt the hard line of Castiel’s erection next to his, wanting more of it.  He broke the kiss, bumping noses affectionately with Castiel before looking at his brother.  “Dean,” was all he had to say.

“Go on, Sammy, unwrap your new present,” Dean instructed.  Sam’s hands moved to Castiel’s shirt, unbuttoning it and kissing each new patch of skin revealed to him.  Castiel’s hand was still in Sam’s hair, and he pulled slightly on it when Sam nibbled his way over to Castiel’s nipple.  Sam’s tongue laved attention to the areola before moving to the other, pushing Castiel’s shirt off of his shoulders.

The angel was tanned and beautiful, something Sam thought he could gaze at forever.  But he had more important things at hand right now – there was more to see below the belt.

His hands traveled to unbutton and unzip Castiel’s pants, tucking his thumbs below the band of his underwear and pulling both layers down together.  Sam kneeled as he got lower, until Castiel was stepping carefully out of his pants and Sam was face-height with Castiel’s erection.

Not needing Dean’s encouragement, Sam let the head of Castiel’s cock slide between his lips, his tongue toying with the slit for just a moment before he let it pop back out of his mouth.  Sam looked up at Castiel, seeing the angel’s eyes hooded over with desire.

Dean’s voice sounded extra loud in the room.  “Now, Sammy, no teasing.  Why don’t you strip for us, yeah?”

Sam sent Dean a smile, seeing that his brother was palming his own erection through his pants.  He pulled his shirts off while he was still kneeling on the floor, tossing them to the side.  Sam stood then, undoing his pants and letting them fall.  Castiel’s eyes trailed from Sam’s face, down his torso, to land on his erection.  

“It’s nice and heavy in your hand, Cas,” Dean said.  “You should feel him.”

Without any hesitation, Castiel took Sam in his hand, stroking the shaft slowly.  Sam hissed through his teeth, enjoying the feeling of someone else’s hand on his cock.

“He’s a big boy, isn’t he Cas?” Dean asked.  When Sam looked over this time, Dean had taken himself out of his pants and was squeezing at the base of his cock, obviously enjoying the show in front of him.  “But what he really wants is for you to fuck him, right Sammy?”

Sam gulped, finding Castiel’s eyes before nodding.  “Yeah, Dean.  Want to be fucked.”

Castiel swallowed, obviously eager.  “On the bed, Sammy,” Dean instructed.  “All fours, let’s see that pretty ass of yours.”

Sam smiled to himself at the instruction but did as he was told, climbing onto his bed.  When he was in place, he looked back at Castiel, seeing the angel’s eyes on his ass.  He wiggled it side to side slightly, enticing Castiel to come closer.

“Cas,” Dean said a little softer.  “This is just like it would be with you and me.  Sammy likes the same things I do, maybe just a little rougher.  Just do what you feel is right, okay?”

Castiel nodded, reaching out to squeeze at Sam’s right cheek.  Castiel’s thumb traced over the tight ring of muscle, making it flutter.  Dean handed him a bottle of lube, which Castiel emptied some of onto his finger.

Sam’s head dropped to the bed when Castiel touched him confidently then, a slick finger opening him up just a bit.  He groaned, pressing back into the finger to take more of it.  Castiel slid it in slowly, too slowly for Sam.  He whined, trying to get Castiel to understand without saying it in words.

“Cas, babe.  Sam likes it rough.”  Dean understood Sam’s whine, obviously.  Sam didn’t see the look shared between Castiel and Dean, but felt when Castiel responded.

Two fingers were slipped inside quickly, crooking just right to search for Sam’s sweet spot.  They began thrusting in and out, scissoring to open Sam up wide enough.  Sam relaxed his body to help ease the intrusion, wanting so much more.

All of a sudden, Dean was whispering in Sam’s ear.  “Doing so good, baby.  Do you like that, Cas fingering you open?  How often have you thought about this, being with Cas?  How long have you been waiting until he’s ready, until he wanted you?  You know he loves you, this is what he wants now because he loves you.”

While Dean was talking, Castiel slipped a third finger in alongside the first two, opening Sam up wider.  Sam grasped at the bedsheets, his cock leaking precome in response to both his lovers.  Dean’s words combined with Castiel’s fingers…Sam felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Cas –“ he choked out, pushing his hips back.

“He’s ready, Cas,” Dean translated.  Castiel removed his fingers, clicking the lube back open to cover his cock.  “Sammy, scoot up the bed a bit more, give us some room back here.”

Sam moved as best he could until his head was as high as the pillows.  He stayed in the same position, though, ass sticking up in the air and his cock hanging heavy between his legs.  He felt the bed move as Castiel found his place behind Sam, his cock teasing between Sam’s cheeks.

“Go for it, Cas,” Dean encouraged.  Castiel pressed forward, his cock sliding easily into Sam’s ready hole.  He wasn’t as big as Dean, but Sam didn’t mind.  All of the meaning behind Castiel being in bed with him came rushing in – Castiel being demi, Castiel becoming romantically attracted to Sam, Castiel  _wanting_  Sam.  That connection was enough for Sam to cry out, gaining every possible bit of pleasure from Castiel’s cock fucking in and out of him.

“Damn, you two are fucking hot as all hell,” Dean commented from beside the bed.  Sam could hear Dean’s hand working himself over, but he didn’t lift his head to look.  He’d seen Dean jack off a million times; he could visualize the way Dean’s eyes were glazed over, the way his hand would pull his cock to the right with each pass, the way his thumb would slide over the head carefully.

Castiel began an easy rhythm, his hands gripping Sam’s hips as he pounded into the younger Winchester.  “Sam, you feel…” Castiel said, his face scrunching in pleasure.  “So good, Sam.”

Sam could only groan in response, his senses in overdrive from the whole situation.  “Oh, I got an idea,” he heard Dean say.  Castiel’s hips slowed in response to Dean’s comment and Sam felt the bed shift again.  Castiel’s knees slipped Sam’s legs farther apart and then Dean was between them, laying face up on the bed underneath both Sam and Castiel’s hips.

Dean’s lips closed around Sam’s cock for a moment, sucking the precome that had escaped.  “Keep going, Cas,” Dean instructed, his hand falling back to his own cock.  “I’m just going to make sure Sammy’s having a  _really_  good time.”

Castiel’s hips began moving again as Dean took Sam in his mouth.  Sam nearly blacked out at the sensation.  He’d never been in the middle of a threesome before; it was overwhelming.  Dean’s hot, wet mouth around his cock combined with Castiel’s thrusts into him had Sam howling with pleasure in no time.

Dean’s hand moved over himself faster, knowing his little brother wasn’t going to last long, and that once Sam came, Castiel would be soon to follow.  He sucked firmly on Sam’s cock, taking it as deep as his throat would let him.  He swallowed around the head, knowing that Sam liked that.  

“Fuck, Dean!  Cas!” Sam yelled into the pillows, his balls drawing up.  That only made Dean suck harder, his cheeks hollowing around Sam.

In just a few more thrusts from Castiel, Sam was coming down Dean’s throat.  Dean swallowed every bit he could before letting Sam fall from his mouth, kissing down to his balls.  He listened as Castiel yelled his climax, coming inside of Sam.

The sounds of the two people Dean loved most coming had him following right after, spilling over his hand and stomach.  He sighed, his body relaxing.

Castiel pulled out of Sam, kneeing his way away from the others and down the bed.  Dean looked up, seeing some of Castiel’s come beginning to drip from Sam’s hole.  Before he could stop himself, he readjusted his position to lick it clean, the taste of Castiel and Sam combining in his mouth.  He groaned in pleasure.

As Dean’s tongue flicked across Sam’s hole, Sam hissed, still sensitive.  “Sorry,” Dean whispered, kissing the pucker gently.  Dean sat up, pulling Castiel in for a kiss.  “You good, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, watching as Sam rolled to the side and collapsed.  Dean followed his eyes, a fond look on his face as he saw Sam laying there.  “Let me get a towel, then we’ll all take a well deserved nap.”

Dean was only gone for a minute, but by the time he was back Castiel and Sam had situated themselves on the bed so they were facing one another, legs entwined and holding hands.  Dean smiled when he saw it, his heart swelling to see them like that.

As quickly and efficiently as he could, Dean cleaned Sam and Castiel up, knowing both of them would want to get up in an hour or so to shower the sex away.  That was something they had in common, he knew.  

When they were clean, Dean found his way to Sam’s back, spooning him gently.  He kissed the back of Sam’s neck, reaching around to caress Castiel’s cheek with his thumb.

Castiel only had eyes for Sam in that moment, though.  “Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said quietly.  Sam chuckled for a moment, shaking his head.  “Cas, I’m the one who should be thanking you.  This was a big step, I know as well as anyone.  The fact that you and I have a connection deep enough now that you’re attracted to me…?”

Sam squeezed Castiel’s hand.  “I am so glad that we got to this point,” he finished.

Castiel smiled, happy that Sam understood him so well.  “Me too, Sam.  I love you.”  Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean.  “Both of you.”

“We love you, too,” Sam answered, pulling Castiel in for a soft kiss.  Dean could only smile, wondering how he was so lucky to have gotten everything he ever wanted.


End file.
